Recently, accelerated digital broadcasting enables high definition and high quality sound broadcasting to start through a satellite, terrestrial and cable broadcasting system. Compared with a conventional analog television, a digital television may provide various additional services as well as high definition and high quality sound.
Such the digital television compresses high definition/high quality audio and video data (A/V data) by using A/V compression technology of MPEG-2 and AC-3 and transmits the compressed A/V to a user via a conventional satellite/terrestrial/cable band by using QPSK/VSB/QAM. As a result, various services can be supplied to a single channel.
A SD television may provide more than four channels of the terrestrial broadcasting with a conventional single channel and a HD television may provide one channel of the terrestrial broadcasting. Together with that, a digital television may transmit auxiliary information with A/V to provide various services. Thus, a kind of service such as a program guide for added channels may be supplied to the user.
Watching TV, the user may see information of the above program guide such as program titles, times, story lines and formats on a TV screen, which can be typically read on newspapers.
Moreover, because of the technology of A/V compression and the technology of transmission and compression, more channels can be broadcasted in the digital TV than in the analog TV. As a result, users should spend quite a time on finding channels that they want to see among the added channels.
As shown in FIG. 1, if the user registers only a favorite channel to a TV 10 and a key signal of a favorite channel is inputted via a user interface, a favorite channel list 30 set by the user is displayed in some portion of a screen 20 which is displaying a TV program such that the user may select the favorite channel conveniently.